Spies, Meet the Demigods
by hunter-of-artemis1234
Summary: It is just another day at Beverely Hills. Sam, Clover, and Alex have more mysteries to solve, like who exactly is Peter Johnson aka Percy Jackson. Why is he in their school undercover. Working on the next chapter and will be updated soon.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Hello people of the world. This is my first fan fic and sorry if the characters seem OOC. If you have any pointers for me please let me know. If you don't like my story then don't read it. I won't really be writing that much authors notes and I hope you enjoy my story. Post Giant War and the spies are in High School.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or Totally Spies even though I might want to **

Chapter 1

The rain was pouring hard on the streets of an unknown city. A lone, hooded, black figure ran through the streets. As the figure grew closer to a lamplight alongside the road his clothes took on new character. He was wearing plain white sneakers, ripped blue jeans, and a dark blue sweatshirt. The sweatshirt's hood was pulled tightly over his face; he was trying to be unrecognizable. However he still looked suspicious; he wasn't wet.

Running into an alley he hoped to escape the people pursuing him. Luckily he saw no sign of them. The alley turned out to be a dead end. Cursing himself for his own stupidity he turned to run back. Only to find giant black dogs with red eyes were blocking his only escape.

"Hellhounds." he muttered. He reached into his pocket and took out a black ballpoint pen. Uncapping it the pen turned into a 3 ft long sword that seemed to glow in the darkness. Now his eyes were visible. They were a bright sea green.

The hellhounds attacked with a pounce, teeth barred and ready to go into their target. The man ran underneath them and slashed at them with his sword. Quickly the hellhounds turned to yellow dust that mixed with the falling rain. He released a sigh that was quickly broken by the sound of someone clapping. He looked at the source and saw a man in the shadows; he tried to get a closer look, but was unable to.

"A very impressive display, but did you really think you could get away from us?" the man said with a chuckle. The boy in the sweatshirt did not answer so he continued, "Jason, Nico, bring our little friend back home." Into the alley walked two boys. The one with sandy blond hair and electric blue eyes was Jason, and the other with black hair and deep, dark black eyes was Nico. Wordlessly they began to walk toward the boy in the sweatshirt.

"Come on Percy, its time to go home." Jason and Nico said in a monotone unison.

"That place is not my home and it is not yours too!" Percy answered them. Instead of fighting them Percy chose to distract them long enough for him to escape._ Annabeth would be so proud of me for thinking for once_ he though happily. Using the rain he used his powers to cause it to turn into a thick fog. Feeling the tugging sensation in his gut, he was happy to see the fog appear. Sensing a ladder to his right he climbed up it and made his escape along the rooftops, but not before the smell of ozone filled the air.

*Do not mind this thing, its just a line break*

All was well in Beverly Hills High as Clover, Sam, and Alex arrived for another day at school. As always the 3 girls talked about shopping and boys.

"Hey, have you guys heard that we are getting a new kid today?" asked Sam to her two best friends.

"Yeah, I heard he was from New York." answered Alex.

"Well, whoever he is I hope he's cute." Clover stated.

The day started and in the girl's first period they got to meet this mysterious new boy.

"Everyone," the teacher said in a fake cheerful voice," I would like you to meet a new student to Beverly Hills High, Peter Johnson."

**Sorry I'm mean, but I have homework to do. R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey again guys, I'm gifting you with a longer chapter so I can make up for all the times I might not be able to update. Also thank you for the reviews! I will try to update every week or so if not sooner. During the summer I might ironically be busier with all the vacation family stuff and summer assignments. Without further ado (I can't believe ado is actually in the dictionary) let the story continue.**

**Disclaimer**

Chapter 2

"Hello." Peter whispered nervously after he winced at his name. He tried to look small and insignificant, but it was already too late. Every one was staring at him. He wore a plain white T-shirt and dark blue jeans. Peter's black hair was combed nicely and his green eyes seemed to be miniature representations of the sea. His eyes darted around the room; his uneasiness was caught by no one but Sam. She looked at him strangely; she could feel that he was different somehow, she just didn't know what. Next to Sam, Clover had a different idea about the new kid. Her first thought was that he was hot and possibly her future boyfriend. Alex on the other hand didn't know what to think of him. To her Peter looked just like any other guy, except for his mesmerizing eyes.

The teacher showed him a seat near the back of the room where he sat down. The rest of the class turned their attention back to either the teacher; passing notes took each other, or texting. Sam however kept her eye on Peter, but had to stop when he suddenly noticed her spying on him. She quickly tore he gaze from him and tried to focus on the teacher. Of course Clover and Alex noticed the event and grinned at Sam. Sam waved them off and looked towards the teacher.

Later at Clover's locker the threesome were arguing about Peter.

"What I'm saying Clover is that something feels different about Peter. You should not even go near him let alone ask him on a date until we know what we're dealing with!" Sam shouted. Luckily no one was around to overhear their conversation.

"Oh, come on Sam when have I ever been wrong?" Sam was about to answer Clover's question when she interrupted, "Don't answer that question."

"I don't think there's anything wrong with Peter; I think he's a nice guy." Alex put in

"See, Alex agrees with me." Clover gloated.

"I wasn't agreeing with I was just saying Peter was nice, but you should be more cautious Clover. Remember that evil boyfriend you had." Alex told Clover.

"Well, I'm going to ask him out because he's an absolute dream." Clover answered.

Right after Clover spoke those words an annoying high pitched laughter rang in their ears causing all three girls moods to sour. Behind them Mandy laughing at Clover for her previous statement, while Clover seethed in rage.

"Like you would have a chance with him." Mandy mocked in her annoying sassy voice.

"You wouldn't be one to talk, Mandy. You don't stand a chance against my looks." Clover returned. The two glared at each other as Peter walked by completely oblivious to their conversation. After he went by Clover and Mandy broke from their glaring contest to stare and gawk at him. Mandy was the first to recover.

"That would be my cue, later losers." Mandy smirked as she glided over to Peter leaving Alex and Sam annoyed and Clover furious.

"I can't believe her. I mean I expected Mandy to do this, but I can't believe she had the guts to steal my future boyfriend!" Clover complained.

"Maybe it's for the best …. remember your evil ex-boyfriend." Alex pointed out.

"I know but …." Clover's statement was interrupted by a scream from Mandy.

"WHAT? YOU ALREADY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND?" Mandy screamed at Peter.

"Yeah, uh, her name is Annabet-bel. Yeah Annabel." Peter answered, "She would try to kill me if I went out with another girl, and trust me you don't want to get her mad."

This left Mandy stunned for a few moments before storming off down the hallway. This also left Clover saddened, and Alex and Sam sighing in relief. After that little event at the lockers the spies started to walk to their next class when suddenly they were sucked into a nearby trashcan. Alex, Sam, and Clover screamed as they went down a circular metal shut.

"When will Jerry learn that he can't call us in when we're at school?!" Sam screamed. Eventually the shut dropped them off on an old fashioned red coach with gold lining. In front of them stood an old British man in a black suit.

"Good evening spies." he said simply and bluntly.

"Jerry, why to you keep taking us out of school." Sam complained once again.

"Yeah, Jer it's really cutting into class time." Alex agreed.

"The life of a spy never rests besides I have a new mission for you." at that statement all three spies put their attention on Jerry, "There have been multiple disappearances throughout the country. Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase, Travis and Conner Stoll," pictures of the missing persons appeared behind Jerry as he called them off, "Perseus 'Percy' Jackson, and many more." It had become apparent to him that he had lost the spies attention.

"What is wrong?" he asked.

"Go back to Perseus's picture." Sam answered. Seeing he wasn't going to get anything else out of them he turned it back to Perseus's picture. All three spies gasped and started to mumble all at once. Finally Jerry couldn't take not knowing anymore.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded from the spies

"Well, we may know where one is. He maybe the new kid at our school." Alex answered.

"His hair and tan may be different, but no one else I know has those eyes." Clover continued.

"But for some reason he is under the alias of Peter Johnson." Sam finished. At that Jerry looked at all three of his spies stunned.

"You are joking, right?"

**I'm so sorry I ended it there, I really have no excuse. This is probably the length my chapters are going to be. By the way I'm thinking about starting a Harry Potter and Hetalia crossover. Please R&R I need feedback. Also sorry if I got the PJ characters name's wrong. Sadly I don't have my PJ books.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: I am so sorry! I forgot that I had important tests this week, and I had to study for them. At least I got a chapter out. Updates maybe more infrequent as the story goes on, just a warning. Plus I'm writing three stories at once (I do not recommend this) One of my friends kept pushing me to continue a story that I randomly wrote in study hall.**

**Disclaimer**

Chapter 3

Percy sighed in relief as the torture called High School ended with a ring of the bell. He quickly raced to the edge of campus after gathering his homework which he would most likely not do. In a remote parking space was a red truck courtesy of Hermes. As he drove Percy tried to make sense on what had happened, but Apollo's music from the 70's kept distracting him. The bad 70's music. Unfortunately Percy couldn't turn off the radio. A headache started to take root in his head. Rubbing his head he, miraculously, made it to his temporary home without any surprises.

The temporary home was at the edge of an average neighborhood. It was an old brick home with blue window shutters and brown shingles. Percy entered through the metal door that was painted white. The inside looked like a tornado had struck inside the house. Clothes and trash were everywhere. Even through Percy had only been there for a few days everything was a mess.

Percy dropped his school bag down by a nearby dark purple couch. He tired to figure out the swirling letters and numbers. After a half an hour he gave up on his homework, so he grabbed a blue Coke from a refrigerator and turned on the T.V. don't ask where he got the blue Coke. He wasn't paying any attention to what he was watching, he was thinking about what had happened during the last week. Camp Half-Blood being invaded and the brainwashing of the demigods. Percy didn't know how he managed to take control of the demigods, but thinking about that man made him want to break something. _He _took away his family, girlfriend, and life! Percy's life was hard to begin with, but at least none of his family members were trying to force him to "join" them. What's worse is Zeus refused to help the demigods. He claimed that it would be interfering with the gods' children lives. Percy wanted to punch him in the face.

At least most of the gods wanted their children's freedom back. Some even tried to help him figure out what happened that night, but nothing the gods did, Percy was scared. As far as he knew he was the only half-blood left not in the hands of an unknown enemy. Even Camp Jupiter had become devoid of demigods and legacies. His thoughts turned to the reason he had not been captured. The reason why he still had his free will unlike the others.

In the middle of his thoughts an IM appeared in front of the T.V. The image if Poseidon formed in the mist. His face was etched in worry and concern.

"Percy, was there anyone suspicious in that school?" Poseidon asked awkwardly.

"There was one girl," Poseidon held his breathe, "she was looking at me weirdly."

"Watch her carefully Percy, make sure that she is not one of them!" He said quickly. His concern for his son's well being skyrocketed. Poseidon was turning into an overprotective parent.

"Dad, she was just looking at me funny." Percy sounded confused at his father in his overprotected state.

"You can never be too careful Percy, please remember that." the short IM ended with those words. The image of Poseidon ended leaving Percy wondering how in the world the gods even got him into a school. Though he suspected that Mr. D had a hand in that. Who else could come up with the alias of Peter Johnson?

*ANOTHER LINE BREAK!*

Jerry looked stunned for a few moments, but quickly regained his composure.

"Then you better bring him here. He might tell you what happened to the other children, and why he has an alias." Jerry ordered.

"Let's get him here then." Alex cheerfully put out.

"Don't you think it would be better if we took it more slowly?" Sam asked.

"I'm afraid not Sam, the parents of these children are getting too anxious. Their about to take manners into their own hands, and we don't have the resources to track down the parents and the children."

"Here are your gadgets for this mission," GLADIS came down from the ceiling. The gadgets appeared in front of the spies as GLADIS named them all. After all the gadgets were safely stowed Jerry addressed the spies once more.

"Here is a tracking device to put on Perseus tomorrow at your school. Now goodbye spies and good luck. The girls screamed as they were shot back to their shared home.

Now all the spies had to do was put the tracking device on Percy, but little did they know that it would lead another group of people to Percy. A group of people that know his secrets.

**I am so sorry, again. I just had to get this out. If there is anything wrong with grammar blame my computer. Also sorry for the crappy chapter. Do you like it or not. R&R**


End file.
